Gift from Puppy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sitting in his office for his birthday, Seto continues to work on projects for Kaiba Corp. He receives an interesting gift in a form of a certain blond puppy. Who knew working at office could be so pleasurable? Happy Birthday Seto
1. Chapter 1

***&*&*&*&*&*&*Author's Corner*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**Arashi: How could I forget Seto's Bday! *Sighs* Well this is a Bday fic for Seto and what a surprise he's going to get. Anyways got a couple of guest to do the disclaimers *Calls out "Seto, Jou get your butts up here!"***

**Seto /Glares/: I don't want a fic on myself.**

**Jou: Seto you are going to have a gift. *sees outfit and blushes* I think I'll have a good idea what is to : Alright you two just do the disclaimer and you can go back to your fun. ^^**

**Seto and Jou: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh just the ideas outfit me/Puppy is wearing along with the plot.**

***&*&*&*&*&*&*Author's Corner*&*&*&*&*&*&***

_Simple Treasures_- a simple poem I created ^^

Summary: Sitting in his office for his birthday, Seto continues to work on projects for Kaiba Corp. He receives an interesting gift in a form of a certain blond puppy. Who knew working at office could be so pleasurable? Happy Birthday Seto ^^

________________________________________________________________________

Gift from Puppy

Ch.1 Simple Treasures

Sapphire eyes stare at the screen as the sounds of typing filter in his ears. A familiar sound to him every since he over threw that bastard that adopted him and Mokuba. His chestnut locks fell a bit into his eyes until pushing them away with a pale hand. His sharp jaw tightens as the phone rang from one of the employees below.

He answers the phone curtly, "What the hell do you want?"The terrified voice over the phone caught his attention as some of the words he caught as the person rush through the information quickly. "…Blond Teen with brown eyes gift wrap in midnight blue and a lighter shade of blue for the ribbon along with a card to Seto Kaiba himself."

This interest the CEO as one person came to mind, Jounouchi Katsuya. The messy blond hair his fingers ache to run through them for the whole day. The sweet honey eyes that darken or lighten with every emotion the blond is going through. The slim waist that fit his hands perfectly and the tan skin he loves to tease at times.

"Send him up," he orders quickly wondering what on earth did his pup planned this time.

He waited impatiently for the familiar knock of the blond as the doors open. Wrap tightly in the gift paper and the ribbon hiding the ridiculous collar from sight. Pin on his shoulder with tape is a note from the traitors Jou once consider as friends. His tan cheeks seem rather flush and breathing raggedly as his soft kissable lips part subconsciously under the brunette's gaze.

Opening the note Seto read the following words from his brother and the geek squad.

"**We hope you will enjoy your gift since it took us a good while to convince him. Consider this as a day to finally unwind from all the work you do. So you would know Jou feels the same way about you as you do for him. Here is a piece of his work he does on the side. **

_Simple Treasures_

_To feel such you bring me upon sight is unexplainable_

_Even a fool could see that this is nothing much but simple treasures_

_Something simple and pure is enough for me_

_If I could have you love is my treasure to keep and hold_

_Eyes suppose to be windows of the soul_

_Yours show your strong persona that gets my heart stop at the sight_

_I'm not asking for much but for something so simple._

_Simple treasures is all I want not gifts that money could by_

_Money doesn't make one happy at all_

_You are the very treasure I wish to hold and protect_

_If give me the chance maybe the two of us can save the other_

_Simple treasure as your love fulfills me as heaven gates open up…_

**Be understanding of his feelings, Seto since we don't want Jou to be hurt since he gone through so much in his life. Happy birthday Seto**

**Mokuba, Yugi and friends"**

Seto let an invisible smile form on his lips for a few minutes that Jou caught for a sec before it disappears as fast it came. He stares into the brown eyes with a look of curiosity in their depths. He gently tugs on the ribbon whispering softly, "I prefer simple treasures myself, Pup."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I know it's a bit short but I'll have the second chapter out soon since it's a two-shot. I only own the plot, idea of Jou's outfit in second chapter which will have a lemon, and the poem Simple Treasures. Please read and review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arashi: All right here is the second chapter for Seto-kun's b-day fic. ^^ The warning for this story is the lemon in this chapter. **

**Don't own Yugioh at all and never will…..*pouts***

**Summary-**Sitting in his office for his birthday, Seto continues to work on projects for Kaiba Corp. He receives an interesting gift in a form of a certain blond puppy. Who knew working at office could be so pleasurable? Happy Birthday Seto ^^

Ch. 2 the Best Gift

**Recap-**

_Seto let an invisible smile form on his lips for a few minutes that Jou caught for a sec before it disappears as fast it came. He stares into the brown eyes with a look of curiosity in their depths. He gently tugs on the ribbon whispering softly, "I prefer simple treasures myself, Pup."_

Jou blush a deep red getting a bit warm underneath his outfit at the warm gaze in the normal sapphire eyes that usually holds distaste for him. He watches the pale hand tug the ribbon away from his body revel a black Kimono with Red lining at the edges to represent his familiar monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon. With a slight hint of kohl surrounding his eyes to bring out the beautiful orbs more then usual and a dark blue collar similar to Seto's eyes with a tag. The tag read made Seto smile more, "Property of Seto Kaiba."

Seto touch the kimono softly and nearly groan at the softness of it. It reminds him of the softest silk that his mother once wore that felt like butter under his hands. He's planning on spoiling his pup with the finest silk he could buy besides regular clothes. Staring into the brown eyes his finger trails on the small whisker marks on the tan cheek.

"You do like absolutely beautiful, Pup. I must thank the others for a great gift though I wander what my present is willing to offer." He replies huskily.

Jou shift a bit under the heated gaze in the sapphire orbs that takes his very breath a way. The warm hand on his chest trail down wards as shivers roll down his back at the touch. He couldn't breathe for a few minutes while Seto gently untie the slash holding the kimono on him. His fingers tingle to run through the chestnut locks tired of seem them kept and for once messing.

Backing away, Jou's brown orbs held appreciation Seto's touch made him want more of it that he fears it. It felt safe and right but the fear stream through him at the same time. His skin tingles at the older man's touch. His knees feel weak at the small smile with the predatory gaze in the ever ending blue orbs.

He really didn't expect to be gang up on by his friends but Mokuba gave him the eyes. He only realizes his feelings for the older Kaiba recently after one of their usual arguments. He didn't find the enjoyment out of their bickering anymore after learning a few things about Kaiba from Mokuba. 'I'm only doing this for Mokie. I'm only doing this for Mokie.' He chanted in his mind as one of the pale hands move beneath his Kimono touching his bare skin.

Hardening already, Jou let out a soft whimper. Staring into the blue orbs of the older man he said something that shock the two of them "Happy birthday Seto."

Seto's eyes widen a bit hearing the bit of lust beneath the shy tone. The need for his puppy growing stronger by the minute as those cute brown eyes seems to change with many emotions at once. Moving closer to the blond until hitting the door they didn't notice the green button flashing on the desk noting their activities could be heard by the secretary.

-Out side of the office-

-Twenty minutes earlier-

The auburn woman stares at the work she's doing bored out of her mind. The soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. She saw the beautiful blond standing before her shuffling a bit. His voice to her sound sweet in her ears as he asks politely. "Is Seto Kaiba in? I have a meeting with him."

She knew this angel before her thanks to the younger Kaiba. She hates not being able to move until later on since glued to her chair. 'What's the worse thing that's going to happen?' she muses passively directing him to the door. She shook her head calling to her boss that, "Joey Wheeler is to see him."

Chuckling softly more, the woman smiles a bit as one of her co-workers appears at her desk asking curiously wondering who the angel that walks into the office is. "Akira, do you know if Mr. Kaiba has a meeting later?"Akira thought for a moment thanking the orders form Mokuba came into mind as she answers. "He doesn't have any meetings at all. If any comes I have orders from Mr. Kaiba's brother to say he has his schedule clear."

She watches the other woman nod before walking away. She glances at the com on her desk a few moments swore she heard a few sounds coming from it. A moan filter from the machine causes a blush besides the comments.

"Seto!" A voice squeaks out, "That tickles."

"Puppy stops that damn wriggling so I can take off the slash and trust me it isn't helping your position much less then mine." Seto snaps softly.

Sounds of zippers rolling down along with panting along with articles of clothes being removed. She just stares at the thing glad it wasn't too loud. The voice she guesses must be the blond boy from earlier moans out. "Seto, I dare you to take me on the desk."The deep familiar chuckle of Seto came. "Anything for my sweet puppy only if he leaves with me at the mansion first and let me spoils him to his heart content."

A yelp heard as Seto continues huskily. "It seems my little puppy is tight but I'll fix that.

Akira blush banging her head on the desk muttering softly, "I really hate my job right now…."

-Office-

Jou shifts a bit on the desk as Seto pushes his kimono off his shoulder showing the tan slender shoulder. His fingers woven in the messy brown locks as Seto kiss his already bruise lips while his hands search his slender body. Seto smiles taking off the rest of the outfit the blond wore to find him wearing nothing underneath the silk clothes.

Seto could see some signs of abuse on the beautiful skin as anger bubbles in his blood. He heard of the rumors of his home-life but didn't think it was too bad. His Puppy deserves so much more then he thinks and he plans to show him. Blue orbs shine almost softly yet not quite as he kiss the soft tan skin while Jou wither a bit below him. The urge to sink into the tight blond drives him crazy.

Pulling away from the pouting blond, Seto move behind his desk opening one of the draws with the lubricant tube lay on top of a couple of pieces of paper. He squirts a bit of the cool liquid in his hand then place the tube back. He rubs his hands together then coats his straining member as the blond watch with hooded eyes. He smirks a bit as pink tinge their cheeks not knowing their activities now gaining a crowd outside.

Seto caresses the blond with one hand while stretching teasingly as the Puppy bucks his hips. His member hardens more at the panting sounds Jou is making. He places another digit in the warmth as he straddles the younger man. He has special plans for his puppy that includes a promise ring. His fingers brush against the bundle of nerves causing the withering man to scream out in ecstasy while grinding his hips.

"Such a curious Puppy," Seto chuckles softly as the playful glare direct at him for shy brown orbs.

Kissing the blond on the lips, Seto thrust in the blond gently getting moans and soft mewls in the back of his throat. He parts the velvet lips getting their tongues for the dance of dominance. Their moans in sync getting their audience outside aroused that many had to tape their mouths to keep them silent.

"Seto….ngh…go faster." Jou screams out as Seto hit his sweet spot. He heard Seto was a good lover but this is nothing compared to the rumors.

Seto smirks a tiny bit staring into the chocolate orbs of his love. His heart beats faster at the love in them and he wonders if he could tell the blond how he feels now. He felt the walls around his straining member tighten almost coaxing him to find release within the folds. He nips at the silk skin showing Jou is only his.

Jou moans more as the older man stroke his straining member unable to coherent what's happening around him. All he could feel is being slam into the desk and his heart beating fasters with the emotions running through his body. The warmth coiling deep in his stomach tightens more as stars flash in front of his eyes. He could feel his orgasm coming closer with each thrust.

The final touch of Seto hitting his bundle of nerves and stroking of his member became his undoing. His seed splatter on their chest as Seto came a few seconds behind their moans in sync. Jou felt his eyes getting a bit heavy while Seto pull out of him whispering softly to the blond, in his hand is a jewelry box was the beautiful engagement ring with the mix of sapphire and ruby stones. Asking softly, Seto's heart on the line to rejoice or break. "Will you marry once we get out of High School Puppy?"

Jou blush darkly surprise at the question his heart rejoices at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with his dragon. Kissing Seto softly he answers against his lips, "Yes I'll marry you Dragon."Seto smiles softly scooping the blond in his arms before setting back on the seat. Jou places his head on his lover's chest letting the soothing beat drift him off to sleep not with out telling the older man. "Happy birthday dragon and I love you."Seto grab his coat to cover them answering lovingly, "Love you to Pup."

-Out side the office-

Young boy smile at the ladies around the desk as they awe at the small conversation between the Dragon and his pup. Mokuba couldn't help but be satisfied his plan work for getting his brother to have the perfect gift. Walking out of the building Mokuba bumps into his boyfriend with a smile on his lips. The familiar green eyes shine viciously as the baritone voice spoke. "That's really sweet of you to do this for Seto, Mokie."Mokuba roll his eyes smiling at his lover answering teasingly. "It's his birthday Seto and I want to return the favor for getting you as my gift on my birthday."

Noa smiles softly kissing his love happy to be alive with him in his arms. Glancing up at the office containing the sleeping lovers speaking as one, "Happy birthday Seto."

* * *

**Arashi: Well its finish just hope I didn't have Seto occ if I did sorry about that. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please read and review. ^^**


End file.
